


what the flesh requires

by fatal_drum



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Clawing, F/F, Mild Cannibalism, Penetrative Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Winter Worms Fest, feral Daisy Tonner, post episode 159, pseudophallus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum
Summary: Daisy gives in to the Hunt, and Basira can't bring herself to fulfill her promise. Basira may live to regret that.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83
Collections: Forever Worms





	what the flesh requires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artefact_storage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artefact_storage/gifts).



> For a prompt from the brilliant minds at the Artefact Storage Winter Worms Fest. Title nicked from "When the Body Speaks" by Depeche Mode. Many thanks to Cuttooth for their contributions as beta! I adore you.

The hunter stalks a maze of metal and stone, a dusty human place that would be boring but for the tang of blood in the air. There is blood on her claws and blood on her muzzle, blood from the bodies she ripped to pieces, the two who invaded  _ her  _ territory, who dared to think her weak, to threaten her in her own den. There is no room for weakness in the hunt. She was starving at the time, but now her tongue is coated with the rich sweetness of the kill. Her whole body thrums with energy, like a bowstring pulled taut. The hunt-song pulses in her veins, makes her heart race and her cunt twitch with excitement. 

A door opens, and the hunter catches a new scent, and a familiar one: the smell of gunpowder and old books, black tea with cinnamon and cloves. The scent belongs to a woman, and that woman belongs to the hunter, or at least she  _ should.  _ She doesn’t know why she never claimed her. The reason is there somewhere in the part of her mind that’s locked away, but it doesn’t matter. 

The woman smells like prey. Her eyes are wide and dark, showing white at the edges. Her fear makes the hunter’s mouth water. She holds a metal weapon in her hands, but the hunter knows instinctively that she won’t use it. She stalks closer, fixing her prey with a determined stare. 

“Stand  _ down,  _ Daisy!” her prey barks, and the hunter chuckles. It’s like watching a cub raise its hackles: charming, but useless. 

The hunter pounces, knocking the metal toy from her prey’s hands. Her prey struggles beneath her, and the friction is delicious, soft breasts against the hunter’s front, a thick thigh against her groin. The hunter bites down hard on the side of her neck, and she screams, going limp in the hunter’s grip. It’s easy for the hunter pin her wrists overhead, laving the wounds with her tongue. The scent of arousal fills the air, and it’s not just hers.

“Daisy, it’s  _ me.  _ Basira.” the prey whispers. “You don’t want to do this.”

_ Daisy  _ might not want to, but she isn’t there anymore. The hunter grinds down against her prey—against  _ Basira _ —savoring the pressure on her clit. Basira makes a choked sound, wriggling fruitlessly against her. 

The hunter presses her face to Basira’s neck and inhales deeply. Fear rolls off her prey in waves, an intoxicating mix of pheromones that makes the hunter purr deep in her chest. She licks the tender skin of her prey’s throat, testing it with her teeth, and the scent only intensifies. 

The hunter snarls; she craves more skin, but her prey is wrapped in useless layers of fabric. She extends her claws, keeping Basira’s wrists pinned with one hand and tearing through the fabric over her breasts with the other. She rips until she sees bare skin, smooth and brown and flawless. Satisfied, she licks her way to the stiff little peak of a nipple, sucking it into her mouth. Basira jerks beneath her, and the hunter digs her claws into her wrists until she stills. Curious, the hunter drags the edge of her teeth over the nipple. This time Basira gasps but doesn’t try to get away. The hunter gently closes her teeth over the tender flesh. 

_ “Fuck!” _ Basira cries, writhing under her. The hunter sucks hard, then worries the nipple between her teeth again. “Please, Daisy,  _ don’t—” _

The hunter bites down harder this time, and Basira sobs. The taste of blood floods her mouth. She laps it up eagerly before moving to the other nipple. Her prey seems even more sensitive this time, now that she knows what’s coming, whimpering at each graze of her teeth. The hunter feels an answering throb between her legs. She doesn’t have the patience to toy with her pet much longer, not when her need is so strong. Growling, she slashes through more of her prey’s coverings, until she sees a pretty nest of dark curls. She runs her claws through the hair, and her prey whimpers.

_ “Mine,”  _ the hunter growls, in a voice that’s not quite human, not quite beast. The prey has always been hers, even as they danced around the truth with awkward excuses and useless rules. The hunter doesn’t know why she resisted so long, but that doesn’t matter. She can claim her now.

“Daisy,  _ please—” _

The hunter slaps Basira hard, then runs the blunt edge of a claw against her clit. Her prey stiffens, even as the scent of her arousal grows stronger. Retracting her claws, the hunter dips a finger into the silky wetness of her cunt, growling with anticipation. Her prey is so tight she can barely slip a second finger inside. The hunter glances at Basira’s face. Her eyes have gone glassy, and she stares into empty air, seemingly unaffected. The hunter snarls. Her prey will find no escape, not even in her mind. She unsheathes her claws inside Basira, making her yelp with pain. 

The hunter is almost painfully aroused. She withdraws her hand carefully, finds it slick with Basira’s fluids. The sight makes her smile as she strips off her human coverings. Her clit has grown massively, the thick, pink length of it protruding from between her thighs. Basira’s eyes widen even further, and she starts to back away, but the hunter is too strong, with the blood of two fresh kills in her belly; she shoves Basira onto her hands and knees and mounts her from behind, growling deep in her chest. Basira is tight around her, and so very wet. She clutches Basira’s hips, pulling her back so she can thrust in deeper. The pressure on her cock is exquisite, everything she’s earned for taking down the intruders, for keeping her territory safe. They could have taken Basira. The thought fills her with dread, makes her fuck Basira even harder, thinking,  _ mine, mine, mine!  _ Moments later, she comes with a howl of savage joy.

Basira hasn’t come. The hunter wants to see if happen, wants to taste and smell and feel it. She flips her prey back over and dives between her legs, inhaling the sweet and earthy scent of her cunt. Basira cries out, startled, as the hunter licks along the wet slit before plunging her tongue inside.

Basira is tender here, from the hunter’s nails and her cock; the hunter can taste traces of blood, and laps at them greedily. The hunter feels hands in her hair, and growls before she realizes Basira isn’t trying to push her away. She sucks Basira’s clit into her mouth, and the grip on her hair tightens.

The hunter savors Basira’s whimpers as she licks back into her cunt. Basira’s thighs clench around her head; she shoves them apart, refusing to be trapped. Her prey’s cries grow louder and louder, until she comes, shuddering and moaning. The hunter doesn’t stop lapping at her clit until she whines and squirms and begs her to stop. 

She doesn’t stop. Her cock slides into Basira more easily now. The hunter mounts her face-to-face, watching Basira shake apart beneath her. The hunter gives her no reprieve. Tears roll down Basira’s face, and the hunter licks them greedily. She aims her thrusts just  _ so,  _ and Basira’s whole body jerks against her. 

The hunter grinds against Basira’s clit with bruising force, determined to draw more sounds from her throat, and she’s rewarded with a ragged scream. Basira’s nails claw at her her shoulders, spurring her to go faster and deeper, hips slamming against Basira’s until her cunt clenches almost painfully tight, and she comes with a low sob. The hunter laps blood from Basira’s lips, and gets an idea. 

She climbs up Basira’s body to straddle her shoulders, prying open her mouth with one hand while she lines up her cock.  _ “Don’t. Bite.”  _ she growls, her first and only warning. 

Basira doesn’t bite. Her eyes run with tears as the hunter thrusts in deep, choking her with her cock. The tightness and heat are incredible. She can’t help but rock her hips again and again, even as Basira gags and claws at her hips, struggling to breathe. The hunter considers fucking her until she passes out, but she prefers her prey awake and struggling, so she pulls back just enough to let Basira breathe. 

To her surprise, Basira’s lips close around her heated flesh, sucking hard. The hunter moans loudly, and feels a soft tongue flick against her cock. Fucking her prey’s throat was nice;  _ this  _ is better. She grips Basira’s hair tightly, and Basira sucks again, long and hard, because she  _ belongs  _ to the hunter, and will do anything to please her. The hunter pulls out, tracing the tip of her cock against Basira’s soft, wet lips before plunging in again. Basira’s tongue works her cleverly, sending pulses of heat through her, and it isn’t long before she comes in that sweet mouth.

The hunter sprawls over her prey, covering her shaking body. Basira’s chest heaves with sobs. The hunter ignores them. Basira will learn she belongs by her side. She nuzzles Basira’s neck drowsily, lapping at the marks left by her teeth. 

_ “Mine,” _ she growls again.

Basira shivers beneath her. “Yours,” she says hoarsely.

The hunter purrs deep in her chest, and wonders why she ever resisted her nature. 


End file.
